


Flatmates

by sapphire__waves



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire__waves/pseuds/sapphire__waves
Summary: Where the reader is looking for a flatmate to rent out the room in their flat, having recently broken up with their partner. A strange man offers to rent the room for a lot of money. The reader can’t believe their luck but is this man all that he seems?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Reader, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Flatmates

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: sunkisseddaffodils

Four hours had gone by when you had finally finished putting up flyers about your room to rent around numerous cafes and bars in the town centre. Each time you did it, you felt a pang of sadness. A week ago, your partner had broken up with you and now if you didn’t find another person to sublet the room in your flat, you’d be evicted. You took the bus home and as you were wandering down the road to your flat; you noticed a strange man dressed in a blue suit sitting on your front garden wall. Lowkey, he was cute, but you couldn’t be thinking about that right now. Honestly, you wouldn’t be surprised if he was a murderer with the way your week was going. Swiftly, you jogged on over, demanding what on earth this guy was doing. He gave you a cheeky grin, asking, pointing to your apartment:

‘I presume you’re the one who’s renting out the room in this flat?’

All of this seemed kinda dodgy but surely things couldn’t get any worse.

‘Yeah, I am..’

He jumped down off the wall, fixing his brunette hair.

‘Wonderful! I wanna rent the room from today’

Your eyes widened.

‘Oh my god really? Wait, no hang on a second. I need to do a credit check and shit. You can’t just move in straight away,’

The tall, slim man reached into his pockets, producing a thick wad of cash.

‘Would this be enough to cover the first few months rent?’

‘Oh my fucking god’

He took this as a yes, placing the money in your hand, running up the steps to the front door, asking for the keys. You gave them to him, reluctantly.

He continued up the stairs to your flat with you running after him

‘Excuse me, but I don’t even know your name’.

He reached the living-dining area and sat down on your old, worn-out, leather couch.

He sat up, crossing his legs.

‘Oh, me? I’m the Doctor.’

He couldn’t be serious. You stood in front of him, crossing your arms, with a look of confusion on your face.

‘Doctor who?’

For some reason, he looked as if he was enjoying this.

‘It’s just ‘the doctor,’

You were about to remark about how ridiculous this was when he abruptly leapt off the settee and started rummaging around your kitchen cupboards. It seemed that he found what he wanted, and he stuck his finger inside an old pot of peanut butter and then licked it off. You really couldn’t believe your eyes. It took every ounce of your being to stop yourself from screaming the house down.

‘Doctor, please just stop for a second’

He placed down the peanut butter, putting his arms up apologetically.

‘Okay, sorry’

Taking in a breath, you began to list the rules if he was to stay here.

‘Doctor, you can stay here. But under these conditions: one, please keep all the shared living spaces clean and tidy, don’t be noisy and you’re gonna have to buy your own food if you want to do what you just did again’

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement, and you gestured for him to follow you. You gave him a quick tour of his room and the bathroom. He said thanks and you let him get set up in his room. For the rest of the night, you shut yourself in your room as you had an urgent report that was due at work the next day. In the middle of the night, you awoke, needing the toilet, and as you passed his room, you could hear the doctor talking to someone. All you could make out was that he talking on the phone to someone called captain jack. Checking your phone, you thought, ‘damn, it’s 4 am, doesn’t this guy ever sleep?’. The next couple of months passed smoothly except for the times where you noticed strange things about this man called the doctor. He didn’t eat. He didn’t sleep. And he always shut himself in his room. Often, you heard strange noises coming from his room. A sort of whirring sound. Maybe you had been too harsh that first time you met? But you couldn’t complain as he had overpaid his rent massively, and he didn’t want it back. That would keep you going for a while. Overall, he seemed a genuinely nice, guy. After work one night, you decided you were going to break the ice, try to get to know him better. It was 9 pm when you left work, you strolled down the dark road. Your heart sunk when you noticed the gate was left open, and the bins were strewn over the floor. Then, to top it all off, the front door was wide open… 

Thoughts raced around your mind. Were we being burgled? Where is the Doctor? Is he alright? You scampered up the stairs into your flat, where you heard a loud commotion coming from the doctor’s room. Shit. Grabbing a frying pan, you barged into his room to a very unexpected scene. The doctor was pressed up against the wall, being strangled by a massive green, slimy .. monster? What the fuck was going on? Without thinking, you ran up behind the thing and smashed it around the head with the frying pan. The doctor fell to the floor, panting. He struggled to raise his arm and this loud noise emitted from a blue screwdriver thing he was pointing at the ceiling. The monster roared in pain at this. The doctor ran and pulled you out of the room screaming at you to ‘run’. In the living room, the doctor pointed the screwdriver at his bedroom door, which seemed to lock it. He was pointing it around the room while you stood useless in the corner of the kitchen. The doctor was talking to that guy again, but it wasn’t on a phone but an earpiece. You couldn’t understand anything he was saying.

‘That should stall it for a bit’

You tried hard to gather your thoughts, demanding to know what was going on, running over to the doctor and tapping his shoulder.

‘Care to explain what the fuck is going on’

The doctor’s expression was sympathetic as he began to elaborate.

‘So basically your partner was actually a slitheen in disguise and they used you and your apartment to rebuild their ship which is above your flat and call for the rest of their race to come and destroy the earth and sell it for profit. I was just waiting for it to return so I could stop it.’

You didn’t even understand half of what he said. Slowly, you made your way over to the couch to sit down to rest. Running your hands through your hair, you asked the doctor:

‘Who are you?’

He sat down on the couch next to you, trying to be as comforting as possible.

‘I’m just a traveller, a passerby. Once I’m done here, you’ll be safe.’

Before you could reply, the door to the doctor’s bedroom was torn down by the Slickeen? Slitheen? Whatever the fuck it was. Both of you jumped up from the couch, backing away as far as possible. It came bounding through. The Doctor pulled you behind him as he made one last offer for the Slitheen to leave the planet.

‘I’m giving you one last chance. Get off this planet and I won’t do you any harm’.

The Slitheen simply cackled in response and marched towards them.

The doctor shouted at you urgently 

‘Do you have any vinegar?!’

‘Yeah, I think so in the top cupboard. Why?’

The doctor hurriedly shoved a bottle in your hand, ordering you to:

‘Quick, throw the vinegar over it. No time to explain why just do it!’

Both of you chucked the acidic substance over the Slitheen and it exploded all over the walls and floors, including yourself and the Doctor. Dumbfounded, you stared around at the thick, green goo which had wrecked your apartment. How the hell were you gonna clean this up? The doctor made his way out of the flat, informing the person on his earpiece.

“We’re done here. Bring the tardis’

You chased him down the stairs but he disappeared into an old blue police box. You knocked violently on the box.

‘OI! You can’t just leave after all that.’

Another tall, slim man walked out of the box and shook your hand

‘Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?’

Blushing you answered ‘Y/N’

The doctor reemerged from the police box, having somehow changed his clothes. You gave him an evil glance as you were still covered in gunk.

‘Jack, stop it.’

Jack looked offended.

‘What? I was just saying hello’

The doctor instantly responded.

‘Well don’t. Anyways, thank you for all your help, Y/N. To make up for wrecking your flat, do you wanna come on a trip with us?’

You replied uncertainly

‘Where?’

‘Anywhere in space and time’, he grinned widely, leaning against the police box.

‘How?’

‘This police box is a ship that can travel in space and time. It’s called the TARDIS.’

Nothing could surprise you anymore. Of course, you had to say yes. Captain Jack and the Doctor looked very happy with your answer and led you into the Tardis where you would have many adventures with the two of them.


End file.
